Lilly's adventures
by AlluringCherryBlossom
Summary: Lilly keeps thinking about the bonbons and the mysterious and handsome rude guy she met at the masquerade ball.


Chapter 1: Bonbon madness!

*flashback* _People were dressed and dancing or eating in the most beautiful costumes, there was slow and familiar sounding, classic music playing and even though Lady and i were also dressed for the occasion we were just looking around a little. I didn't have a guy to dance with like a lot of the people i saw with a partner by their side. Or like the handsome princes that had too many choices because of the mass groups of girls around them. While enjoying my view i started daydreaming about what it would be like to dance with a real prince. I was taking little bites of a donut i was secretly hiding behind my fan when a voice interrupted me, snapping me out of my daydream. "Is the beautiful princess enjoying herself?" the voice belonged to a guy who bowed and then looked at my face as he got back up. He smiled at me and i was speechless and stunned by how handsome he was, even though his eyes were covered by a dark colored mask. He was wearing a what looked like a really expensive tuxedo like costume. He had short black hair and one of those charming smiles that could make a group of girls faint. Was he a prince? He looked amazing... "You'll turn into a donut if you're going to secretly eat donuts at every ball you go to, I mean you're obviously already getting chubby aren't you?" The charming smile became a smirk and I was harshly snapped out of my thoughts and brought back down to earth. "What did you say? :L" I pouted and gave him a scary look. "And what makes you think I eat donuts at every party huh?!"  
__The guy observed me, looking rather more amused then scared by my angry look and did a step towards me. "My, my, a princess with an attitude,...would you like to dance with me?" He held out a hand and bowed as he asked me to dance with him. __Did he really expect me to dance with him just because he looked so handsome? Boy was i mad at him. "Hmph, n-no way! I don't dance with jerks, let's go Lady." I turned around and walked away without giving him another look. Though i knew he was smirking again. "Grr..he's got some nerve.." I spend the rest of the evening stuffing myself with cake on a table that was far, far away from where I met that rude guy, while waiting for Lady who was catching up with her cat friends._

"It was a peaceful and quite sunny afternoon for a winters day. No one was home except for beautiful Lady Royal the lovely cat and the girl with the shiny golden locks, Lilly, who was sitting on the side of her bed with one of the pillows on her lap and her arms loosely folded over it. She seemed deep in thought, like she wasn't all there with her mind today. What could be troubling our courageous heroine today." The talking cat narrated.

Lilly smiled lightly and let out a little sigh. "chocolate..." she whispered, barely hearable.

Lady hopped onto the bed and sat down next to Lilly, putting one of her little paws on her hand. "What's wrong Lilly?"

The girl frowned slightly and sighed "It's terrible Lady, yesterday at the masquerade ball, that mysterious guy ate all the chocolate bonbons...I wanted the chocolate bonbons, I really really wanted them, I was in the mood for them..QwQ" Lilly whined as she looked at Lady with extra huge, half teary eyes. She looked back at what had happened at the ball.

*Lilly's flashback thoughts* _While the people that attended the ball were all occupied, either dancing to the classy music, talking or eating, i was just finishing up on my 3th piece of cake. I craved some of those expensive looking bonbons that were on the table, they just looked so very delicious, i really wanted to try them, i was looking at them and then before i could grab one, the mysterious rude guy that i refused to dance with earlier stuffed them all in his mouth with a smirk, saying "If you'd eat them you'd turn into a donut for sure, princess." and walked away...How did he find me all the way at the back?...he didn't follow me, right? ...my chocolate bonbons..._

Lady blinked her eyes a couple of times and stared at her friend wide eyed and shouted "O-O THAT'S whats been bothering you all these hours?!" After snapping Lilly out of her thoughts she let out a big sigh and shook her little head. "And here you almost had me worried that it was something important."

"QwQ What do you mean Lady?...It's a good enough reason to be upset!" She suddenly stood up from her place and lifted a fist into the air, while the pillow rolled onto the floor. "WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS?! Stealing MY chocolate bonbons! :/ If I ever see hi-"

"Eh, the bonbons weren't exactly yours, they were for everyone TwT?" Lady interrupted her. "And on top of that, you wouldn't know if you did see him again since he was wearing a mask." she addded. The girl sighed, letting her arms loosely hang beside her and sighed. "You're right...QwQ...it's just not fair.."

Lilly did a few steps towards the window and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Who was he, Lady? He was rude but there's something about him..." 

~The End~

****

The main characters of my story will be Lilly and her cat Lady, for now. Lilly and Lady are both OC's of mine. :D I'm sorry if i made any spelling mistakes and i also hope i didn't confuse anyone with the flashback parts and most of all i hope you enjoyed reading this (^-^)/ 


End file.
